Ash is Tied Together With a Smile
by phantomrider3908
Summary: Ash has always loved Derek for the longest time. Will he return Ash's feelings? Rated M for later chapters. I don't own the show or the characters. :P
1. Ch 1: Stupid for You

**Ash Is Tied Together With a Smile: an AshxDerek story**

**Chapter 1: Stupid for you**

Every time Derek came home with a girl in his arms, Ash felt a little twinge in his gut. _That could have been me._ He thought. _I'm so stupid. I love Derek. Why don't I just tell him? _Ash knew that if he said something, he would probably get kicked out of the band. If he _didn't_ say something, he would spend the rest of his life wondering what if. There was only one way to find out. He had to tell him. Ash waited until he and Derek could be alone to tell him. It was hard because Burger and Tripp always seemed to be around when he wanted to be alone. He had to do something to get them to leave. Ash did the only thing he could think of: He locked them in a closet. It was the only way he could be alone with Derek without the others running in. Now, to get Derek to talk to him.

"Derek? Can I talk to you?" Ash softly asked as he caught Derek before he ran to another date. "Sure, but make it quick. I got a date with a hot blonde." Said the handsome British. Derek could tell something was bothering the dumbest of the weasels, but he wasn't sure what. "What's wrong, Ash? Is something bothering you?" Ash shook his head and stuttered, "I-I need to t-tell you something." Just then, a car horn blew outside. "Oh, there's my date. You can tell me later, right?" Saddened, Ash said yeah. Derek flashed him that beautiful smile he loved, and ran out the door. "All I wanted to say is that I'm in love with you, Derek Jupiter."

"You're in love with Derek?" Tripp said from behind, making Ash jump. "W-what? You heard that? How'd you get out of the closet? Ugh, Burger smashed his way through, didn't he?" Tripp simply stood there with a smile on his face and nodded. "Yep. It's cool. Jared's gay, and I'm still friends with him. You know what else? I know that Derek is actually bisexual himself, even though he doesn't mention it to anybody. I've heard him mumbling some guy's name when he had fallen asleep in the kitchen last week. I think he was talking about you."

Tripp knew that lying was wrong, but the look on Ash's face made it all worth it. Truth be told, he didn't even know if Derek felt the same way about the dumb drummer. He seemed to, anyways. The way he always smiled when Ash said something completely stupid. It was kind of sweet, actually. He had to play it cool, until he could find out if Derek really _did_ like Ash. He could tell Derek didn't really like all those girls. He only acted like he did to keep up with his rocker image. Tripp really wanted to help Ash get his crush.

When Derek finally got home from his "date", Tripp was sitting in the chair nearest the door. "Derek?" Can I talk to you?" Derek smiled and leaped over the couch, patting the seat next to him. "Come on kid. You know you can tell me anything." Tripp sighed. Here goes nothing. "What would you say if I told somebody in this house likes you?" Derek laughed and said, "How can they NOT like me?" Tripp sighed. "I mean, someone _likes_ likes you. You get what I mean?" The look on Derek's face meant that he did. Then the strangest thing happened. Derek took Tripp's hands in his and placed them on his chest. "I never knew you felt that way, Tripp. I've got to admit, you _are _cute. But you know we can't be together. You're just a kid. I'm an adult. Maybe when you turn 18." Tripp felt weird just as Derek leaned forward to kiss his forehead. They heard someone let out a girly scream and Tripp knew Ash saw what happened. "Tripp, how could you?" Was all Ash could squeak out before he ran away crying. "What the hell is wrong with _him_?" Tripp stared at Derek with a shocked look on his face and said, "I'm not the one with the crush on you! Ash was! Ash, Come back! You don't understand!" As Tripp ran out the door, Derek became confused and hurt. He had to make this up to Ash.


	2. Ch 2: You Belong With Me, Derek

**Ash Is Tied Together With a Smile: an AshxDerek story**

**Chapter 2: You Belong with Me, Derek**

Ash's world felt like it was crashing around him. If he knew Tripp liked Derek, he would have asked Burger to help. All he wanted was to know if Derek liked him. Tripp didn't have to flirt with him. Thinking about what the teen did just made the crazy haired drummer burst into tears again. _How could he do this to me? I thought he was going to just talk to him. _He sighed as he wiped his eyes, getting ready to go back to the house. Ash didn't know if he could face Tripp or Derek again. Not after their little "love fest" in the living room. Ash let out another, even longer, sigh. _Never again_, he silently promised himself, _I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again. Why God, why?_

"Ash! Where are you?" After an hour and a half of searching, the Iron Weasel lead guitarist was pretty tired. The whole band had went out to look for their missing drummer. Derek never told anybody that he _did _have certain feelings for Ash. But he was a rockstar! He had an image to hold up. When he though the kid had a crush on him, he was flattered. It was cute, but Derek couldn't date someone underage. Tripp was 16, and Derek was…..well, his age didn't matter.

"Well, we looked everywhere. The only place we haven't looked is my old tree house. He could be there. I used to go there all the time as a kid when _I_ was upset." Said Tripp. He noticed that Derek seemed more anxious to find Ash with every passing moment. "Are you sure he's there? I hope he is." When Tripp gave him a strange look, he managed to stutter, "B-because I'm worried about him. He's a friend. It would be strange without him in Iron Weasel." Derek _was _worried about Ash. What if something happened to the dumb drummer before he could know about the British singer's feelings? Derek couldn't believe he was admitting it to himself. There was no denying he was in love with Ash. He just didn't want to say anything. What would happen if their love broke up the band?

"Derek? Are you ok?" the handsome British snapped out of his fantasy, giving the confused bass player a light smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be, Burger? Just because we lost Ash, doesn't mean that I…." Just then the usually strong singer broke down and started crying. "I need to stop lying to myself. Burger, I'm in love with Ash. I don't know if I can keep this up anymore. All I want is to know if he's truly happy, if he's ok. I can't believe I'm admitting this. I'm….I'm in love with him." He felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. "Derek, that was all I ever wanted to hear."

Derek jumped up and whirled around to see the man he loved standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Ash…You're ok!" Derek grabbed the drummer by the shoulders and pulled him into a loving embrace. Something just came over him as he pulled back from the hug. He didn't care who was watching or who saw. Derek placed his hands on either side of Ash's face and kissed him on the lips. Ash wrapped his arms around the British singer and kissed him back, pressing their bodies against each other. It felt so good to finally have the man of his dreams there in his arms. After what felt like a million years, they broke apart.

"Ash, where did you go? We all missed you. Derek especially." Derek and Ash jumped. They had completely forgot about everybody else. The two lovers exchanged looks that said, _I wish they would just leave us alone. _It was obvious they wanted to be alone but Tripp wanted to make sure Ash was ok before he could let them be. "Tripp, it's ok. I just needed some time off to think." Derek was about to say "that's a shock", out of habit but he kept his mouth shut. He almost lost him once, he didn't want it to happen again. "What do you have on your mind, love?" Just hearing that British accent coming out of his new found lover made Ash swoon. There was nothing sexier than a man with an accent. _Focus, Ash, focus. Remember, you have to tell him._ "Derek, how would you feel if I said I wanted children?"

The look on the British man's face was unreadable. Ash didn't know if he got what he meant or not. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. "Children? Really, Ash? We're rock stars! Do you really think we have time for that?" The crazy haired man stood there, quiet for a minute. "Derek, I meant….I may have fathered a couple children." Just then, Derek's world went black.

Dun…..Dun…Dun…..! To Be Continued…..


End file.
